A Twist In My Story
by ilikedvampiresbeforetwilight
Summary: Bella is in a relationship with Emmet. Emmets twin brother is Edward. Makes for an interesting twisted romance. This is my first Fan Fiction so, rate and tell me how it is. .
1. Chapter 1

Bella was running with no intention of ever going back to the PIG Emmet. She was never the most graceful person ever but, here she was running away from her problems, running from HIM.


	2. Chapter 2:The Night Before

"Bella, you are the only woman for me. This song is putting into words how much I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of our lives." Emmet exclaimed. The song Chasing Cars was playing and he know that song was Bella's favorite. Edward, who is Emmet's twin brother and their chauffeur for the evening, rolled his eyes in disgust. "Aw baby!! I love you so much!" Bella kissed her boyfriend passionately.

It was perfect. He was perfect. Nothing could ever go wrong.

They got back to the Cullen house and Edward stormed inside. Although they were twins and looked exactly alike, they were so different. Emmet was the jock with the curly brown hair. He was the quarter back for the Forks High School football team. Edward was the skinny boy whose hair, even though it was curly like Emmet's, his stuck more out. If they didn't dress different and do their hair differently...I wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

Now Emmet and Bella were walking into the house. Tanya Denali was there. She was Emmet's ex girlfriend. "I wonder what SHE is doing here…She must be here to see Edward." Bella thought out loud. Bella and Tanya…did not get along to say the least. Emmet gave a quick glance to Tanya and said "Yeah…Edward. Hey honey, its getting late and we have school in the morning so…how about you go home and get some rest, I am sure Charlie is worried sick about you. I will pick you up tomorrow morning, ok?" Bella nodded hesitantly and Emmet kissed her goodnight and went upstairs. 'He's acting kind of odd tonight…' Bella thought.  
Bella walked outside and climbed into her old Chevy truck Charlie, her father, had got for her upon her arrival to Forks when she was 16 and drove home.


	3. Chapter 3:The Dream

Bella had dreamt of nothing but Emmet since they started dating but…tonight was different. Bella was worried about Emmet because he was acting so weird that night when they had gotten back to the house. But, she put all her troubles aside and tried to fall asleep and not think about him.

She thought about Edward.

She had never ever EVER thought of Edward in a romantic way but her dream that night made her think twice. He seemed upset every time he saw Emmet and Bella together. Slightly protective, almost.

Bella drifted off into dream land…with Edward along for the ride. Edward held her hand and drove to a place where Bella had only seen in her dreams when she was a little girl. A meadow somewhere deep in the forest. They laid there and just talked. Emmet never just wanted to talk to Bella…and the more she thought about it, the only time he was ever really nice to her was when he wanted to have sex with her. It just seemed so different with Edward. Just when they were about to kiss, Bella shot up. "Shit..." she whispered.

Just then…a figure emerged from the darkness of her room. It looked like Emmet but, he knows better than to sneak over. Charlie would kill him if he found out he was here.

"Emmet, baby, what in the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm not Emmet…" said the figure.

It was Edward.


	4. Chapter 4: Tanya

**Hey guys, I am going to try an update as often as I can but, it's hard when you have kids running around. 0.o**

**--Emily**

"…Edward? What are **you** doing here?" Bella asked.

"A while…" Edward sounded slightly confused. "Are you aware you just said my name in your sleep?"

''**SHIT!**" Bella said quietly…she had forgotten she talked in her sleep. Now she was bright red but, thank god it was dark and he couldn't see her face. Her boyfriend's twin brother was in her bedroom at…3 o'clock in the morning! How was she going to explain this to Emmet?

"What are you doing here at 3 o'clock in the morning, Edward?" Bella asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh…that…well, I came to…uh….talk to you about tonight. Everything that happened at the house…Tanya didn't come to see me, Bella."

"Then who did she…..oh my god…Emmet is cheating on me with Tanya Denali?! **Again!!**" Bella was shocked. He had promised her that he wouldn't talk to her ever again. Bella was at a loss for words…she and Emmet had been together for almost two years now and he had just said how much he loved her tonight. All she could do was cry. Edward came over to comfort her, again something Emmet never did.

"Dear, Sweet Bella, please don't cry, he is not worth it. Why do you think I was always so pissed off when I saw you two together? I have known this was going on behind your back for months and I could never find the way to tell you. I'm so sorry that this is happening to a good person, such as yourself. It's quite unfair."

Edward sat with her the rest of the night and held her while she cried...


	5. Chapter 5: Caught

The next morning when Bella woke up…he was gone. 'Maybe everything was just a very bad dream…' thought Bella…but then she remembered what she had dreamt about. Edward. The more she thought about it…the more she liked him. She wasn't sure of what to do now with Emmet. She did still love him but…she finally found his flaws. But, not only was she not sure about what to do about Emmet but…she had no idea what to do about Edward either.

That morning, Emmet came and picked her up like he promised. Bella got into the car and Emmet kissed her and said "Good morning baby." Bella just nodded. They drove to school in silence.

They got to school and went their separate ways. Bella had class with her best friend, Alice this period. She sat down in her seat and spilled everything to Alice and for the first time, Alice didn't know what to do. She didn't have any advice. She did say that she figured that this was going on because she had a class with Tanya who was saying she had a new boyfriend. This infuriated Bella to no end. She asked the teacher if she could leave early and he let her.

Bella was going to get to the bottom of this. She went to Emmet's locker and as she was turning the corner to get there, she saw Emmet, his best friend James and Tanya. Emmet and Tanya were holding hands and they were talking but Bella couldn't quite make out what they were saying.

Tanya started singing Chasing Cars. Emmet then said "That song describes my feelings for YOU baby. I want to be with you forever." Bella was shaking. Tanya then said "What about Bella?" and Emmet said "Bella who?" Bella then turned the corner and saw them kissing. "How….could you?" Bella managed to squeak out. She was in tears. Emmet gave a look to Bella that could not be described into words. It was a mixture of anger, sorrow, bitterness, and defeat all rolled into one.

Then Emmet just turned away from Bella. He said nothing. He grabbed Tanya's hand and walked off. James was still standing there, in shock the whole time. "He told me that you two broke up months ago…he has been telling everybody that. I don't know why he would…" James started to say but was cut off by Bella. "Cut the bull shit, James. You are his best friend and you see us together all the time. So don't even try to give me this pity party, cause I don't want it."

James then turned away from Bella. He had nothing to say to her so, he followed Emmet and Tanya off into the distance.

That's when Bella began to run.


End file.
